lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilayas Disc 1 White Boa
Brig Have Jansen go to the guard and use “throw” . Leave the cell and use the save orb, exit to the N. Engine Area Continue N for a scene, run past the Security Eye when it's on the other side and facing away. If you get caught you'll be put back in the cell and you'll have to start from the beginning. After you get past the first eye you'll knock over a pipe trigger some scenes. Approach the can in the middle of the path for a scene. Kick the can and run past the eye and around the corner. There is a panel you can operate open it and a door behind you will open up with a chest containing Paralyze Spell. Walk to the last Security Eye for a scene do as the character's suggest and operate the panel right in front of you to trap the eye behind the door. Flip one more switch to open another door and go down the W side of the hallway. On the floor in front of you is a glowing red square. Walk slowly across it, if you run it will trigger an alarm and you'll be sent back to the cell. Holding B down cause you to walk. Keep going S till you reach a ladder. Climb up it and then operate the switch. This will lower a ladder just outside the bridge. If caught again you now have a short cut. Go back the way you came and approach the door you ran past. It will open automatically, walk slowly in for a scene. Go north and operate a switch to open a door with a chest containing a Slot Seed . Head E and up the ladder make sure to walk across the red floor panels. Once at the other end of the catwalk operate the switch to lower a ladder and then go down the ladder. You'll see another ladder to the right of your screen once you get to the bottom. Doge the Security eye and climb up it. Operate the security switch to lower that ladder (you now have another short cut in case you get caught). Go back down the ladder underneath the platform you were just on, there is a button, press it. Go to your newly created short cut an walk to the un-opened door. Press the red button beside it and take the elevator up. Guest Area |} After a few scenes some Numaran Solders will be kind enough to deliver your stuff. Go to the E for a chest with Healing Potion and on the bridge in the center of the room is a chest with Angel's Plume. Use the save orb and then go to the north. None of the doors will open for you so don't even bother. Queen's Room After Jansen works his magic use the E ramp (it was blocked off before) take it to the Engine Room. Jansen is by himself and there are random encounters with Numaran Solders here. I'd recommend just skipping the fights all together (because they are painful and you really don't get much xp) equip Turn-Tail Shoes on him, when you get an encounter go to your skill section and select Turn-Tail from the menu and run like the wind! Go N for some scenes and to advance the plot.